vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the eldest sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus, and the paternal aunt of Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using black magic that would allow Esther to have children. Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Her birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make the barren Esther able to have children of her own. She was, according to Esther, the apple of Mikael's eye. However, she was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal when Esther was pregnant with Elijah and her life following that is a mystery. Esther claimed that she was the victim of a plague in order to cover up what she and Dahlia had done, which is what caused Mikael and Esther to move from Norway to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Mystic Falls. They moved there under the advisement of Esther's dear friend and mentor, a witch named Ayana, who told them that the inhabitants were extremely healthy and had increased strength and speed. These villagers were later revealed to be werewolves. In the modern day, Freya was mentioned by Elijah, when he explained to Elena that his mother and father had seven children, and again by Rebekah, when she told Elena the story about how her family ended up in Mystic Falls. Rebekah explained that their parents had lost a child in Europe to the plague, and that later, Esther, Mikael, and Ayana moved to Mystic Falls, where Mikael and Esther eventually had the rest of their children, excluding Finn and Elijah, who were born in the Old World. It was also said that Freya's death is what made Mikael become so cruel and abusive, as she was his favorite children. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', it was revealed that Freya had not been killed by the plague, but was instead given to Dahlia as payment for reversing Esther's infertility and allowing her to have her children. The payment was stated that Esther was to give Dahlia Freya, the first born child of each of her children, and every subsequent first born child for as long as Esther's line will last. Throughout The Originals Series Freya first appeared as a young child in flashbacks in Wheel Inside the Wheel, when the circumstances regarding her "death" were revealed to be not plague, but by given as a payment to her aunt Dahlia in return for the magic necessarily to allow Esther to have Freya and her siblings in the first place. She was seen being doted on by young Mikael in Norway, and was again seen being taken away from her mother and twin brother, Finn, by Dahlia. In The Map of Moments, Freya as a young woman appears in a flashback to 1914 as her brother Kol's date at The Abattoir, where she meets her family, including Rebekah. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Rebekah was trapped within the witch Asylum when Freya's spirit appeared. Freya guided Rebekah to her body, which was encased in a glass coffin. Also, she communicated with Rebekah via word tiles, asking Rebekah who she was, and later, telling her who she was. In Sanctuary, Freya leaves her room and stands over Rebekah while she sleeps and is experiencing visions of when Dahlia took her. She is later seen masquerading as a recent arrival at the Asylum who Rebekah talks too. She gives her an apple she had stolen. Later, the Kindred attack her for stealing the apple and Rebekah defends her but is injured in the hand by the Kindred. Later, Rebekah goes to her room to find one of the Kindred dead and Cassie in league with them. As they plan to beat Rebekah up, Freya arrives and uses her magic to easily dispatch the Kindred. She then turns to Cassie and kills her for her betrayal of Rebekah. She then uses her magic to break the spell sealing them in the cottage. Before leaving, she tells Rebekah that they are sisters and that they had met in 1914 when Kol was daggered but that she had ended up imprisoned in the cottage because of her association with him. She then tells Rebekah that she will soon visit their brothers before leaving. Personality Freya appeared to be unassuming and naive when she came to the Abattoir as Kol's date. However, there was more to her beneath the surface. She only came to the party because she was so desperate to see her family. Freya convinced everyone in the Cottage that she was like any other inmate, but in truth, she is a strong and powerful young woman who is very well in control. She has a firm sense of honor, as she killed Cassie for betraying Rebekah to the Kindred. She has a fondness for her little sister and approves of who she is, having observed her throughout her stay in the Cottage and when Rebekah was in danger, Freya showed no hesitation in protecting her. As such, she has shown disapproval of her younger brothers' conducts and asks Rebekah to inform them that she'll be making her presence known soon, expecting that they would be on their best behavior. This shows that she has a sense of authority, being the eldest of the Mikaelson children. Powers and Abilities Freya appears to be a considerably powerful witch, being able to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through visions and dreams and move objects without even touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. When she woke up, Freya exhibited a note-worthy amount of power and skill. She took down multiple members of the Kindred and killed Cassie with no effort. She healed Rebekah's broken hand without the aid of herbs or incantations and with only her will. Her strength is most evidenced by how she broke the spell over the Cottage's doors and the gate with a wave of her hands and reversed the spell keeping the inmates in, a spell that nobody had broken for decades. Relationships *Rebekah and Freya (siblings) *Freya and Finn (siblings) *Freya and Kol (siblings) *Mikael and Freya (father and daughter) *Esther and Freya (mother and daughter) *Freya and Dahlia (aunt/family) Appearances The Vampire Diaries: Season 3 *''Ordinary People'' (first mentioned) The Originals: Season 2 *''Every Mother's Son'' (mentioned) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (flashback) *''The Map of Moments (flashback)'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (body double, illusion/ghost) *''Sanctuary'' *''2x16'' http://vimeo.com/116607633 Trivia *She was first mentioned by Rebekah in Ordinary People, ''though not by name. *Elijah mentioned that his parents had seven children in total in KlausKlaus, which was the first time Freya was referenced, though her name was not known until ''Wheel Inside the Wheel. Until that point, the fandom believed that Freya was actually a son named Aaron, due to the runes that were carved into the Lockwood Cellar. *Her "death" caused Esther and Mikael to move to the New World, to the village that later became known as Mystic Falls. * Her aunt kidnapping her all because of a deal she made with Esther is a nod to the fairy tale about , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * It's unknown how she ended up in the Dowager Fauline's mansion. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus's vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the first born of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. * She states that she was in a century long slumber. * It is currently unknown how she specifically managed to survive. References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches Category:Mikealson Family Category:Supernatural